1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of controlling a fuser and image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus prints, copies, scans, etc. The image forming apparatus may include a fuser, and the fuser is heated to high temperature and the heated fuser applies heat to an image.
Since the fuser is controlled by a main controller, when a user turns on power of an image forming apparatus, the main controller of the image forming apparatus starts to operate. The main controller ends preparatory operations for printing and raises the temperature of the fuser up to a target temperature by controlling the fuser.
The main controller controls a fuser, an engine, etc, and obtains a program required for driving the image forming apparatus by reading the program from a memory.